Big data which is large capacity digital data generated along with spread of the Internet or improvement in processing speed of computers, and so on, is receiving attention. Big data is not simply of large capacity, but is non-standard and has a high real-time nature. Since a conventional database management system standardizes data to store the data and then performs process analysis of the data, it has been regarded as difficult to handle big data having contradictory properties in such a conventional database management system. However, in recent years, technology capable of analyzing big data simply and at high speed has appeared, and it has become clear that utilizing big data makes it possible to discover new patterns or rules that until now have been unpredictable. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for technology to perform large-scale data processing of big data, and so on, at high speed.